


beneath her sky, her punishing cold

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: the odds were never in our favor [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Drabble, Propaganda, The White Violin - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Has The Power to Be Terrifying, low-key brainwashing but not said on-page, vanya won the 73rd Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: A week after Allison and Luther arrive in District 13, there is one last set of Capitol propos that starts to air.The propos begin with violin music, quiet at first and then reaching up into a powerful, almost anthemic state as the Capitol's symbol fades out onto a view of a white pedestal in the middle of a plain white background. On top of the pedestal is a white violin, drawing the eye to the center of the room.Then a small woman steps into the screen. She is clad in a white tux that doesn't echo a wedding in any way, but rather her outfit from the opening ceremony of the Quell- a reflection of a nuclear explosion and a blizzard all in one. Her irises have been dyed silver by injections and her eyes are lined with kohl, her skin lightened to almost paper white by bleaching treatment.This woman is no bride. She is no blushing maiden. She is a killer who walks up to the pedestal and picks up her characteristic instrument and terrifies the entire world.(A glimpse at the Capitol's last attempt at propaganda.)





	beneath her sky, her punishing cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Run" by Hozier.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a lot different than anything is else in this series, with a lot less narrative/characterization, but it was an idea that just wouldn't leave my brain and so you guys are going to get to have it.

_The whole aim of practical politics is to keep the populace alarmed (and hence clamorous to be led to safety) by an endless series of hobgoblins, most of them imaginary._

**-H.L. Mencken**

 

A week after Allison and Luther arrive in District 13, there is one last set of Capitol propos that starts to air.

The propos begin with violin music, quiet at first and then reaching up into a powerful, almost anthemic state as the Capitol's symbol fades out onto a view of a white pedestal in the middle of a plain white background. On top of the pedestal is a white violin, drawing the eye to the center of the room. 

Then a small woman steps into the screen. She is clad in a white tux that doesn't echo a wedding in any way, but rather her outfit from the opening ceremony of the Quell- a reflection of a nuclear explosion and a blizzard all in one. Her irises have been dyed silver by injections and her eyes are lined with kohl, her skin lightened to almost paper white by bleaching treatment.

This woman is no bride. She is no blushing maiden. She is a killer who walks up to the pedestal and stands behind her characteristic instrument and terrifies the entire world.

She needs no Caesar Flickerman, no host, no President Hargreeves. She is everything feared about Victors, every bit of a monster and a killer and a weapon created by Capitol power. 

She killed an entire arena of tributes, and for the first time in two years people remember that. As the last Victor left, there is no one left to overshadow her true talents. Her short stature doesn't detract from her status as killer anymore, not when those more easily seen as "Victor" are gone.

(The Capitol have one last Victor left to create propaganda with, and they're going to use her for all she's worth.)

She opens her mouth and in a few short sentences she reignites the Capitol's propaganda efforts. She speaks about the horror of the rebels, about the extents that they are willing to do to destroy the citizens of the Panem, and bombs rain down on District 4, 8, and 2- most heavily rebellious in the country, and the most loyal one in the country.

(What people won't realize is that the bombs that fall are ones that she has crafted all on her own, her power in the Arena spilling over into the real world. She has, technically, the highest kill count in the history of the Hunger Games- 12 tributes died due to her manipulation of her Arena. She is the most dangerous weapon the Capitol has ever created.)

Then she picks up her violin and begins to play as the world ends for thousands of citizens in Panem, as her family stares in horror from a small command room in District 13.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
